La hermana pecadora
by Chia Moon
Summary: Himawari ha escuchado muchas cosas acerca de su hermano por parte de sus amigas, pero nunca habría pensado que sus sueños podrían traicionarla.


Premio por el minievento "pon título gracioso a uno de mis fics" en Imaginación fanfiction para **Procrastinacion.**

* * *

Datos del fic:

**Título:** La hermana pecadora.

**Pareja**: Boruhima

**Advertencias**: Lemon. Incesto.

**Estado**: completo.

**Disclaimer:** Boruto no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**La hermana pecadora**

**.**

**.**

Himawari no se había sentido tan confundida en toda su vida. No, al menos, desde que tuvo que escoger entre ser ninja o no. Había cosas que le gustaba de esa vida y otras que no. Muchos habían protestado, pensando que era una pena que ella dijera que no. Pero como las personas importantes de su vida la habían apoyado en todo lo que escogiera, que eran sus padres y hermanos, decidió su propio camino.

Sin embargo, no era esa clase de dudas las que la atormentaban esos días. Sí no otras muy diferentes.

Desde que tenía consciencia de la escuela, todas sus amigas habían hablado de lo mismo. Ella las había ignorado o sonreído orgullosa.

Hasta que se percató de que empezaba a molestarle de sobremanera ciertas cosas o comentarios. Algo que no sabía si era normal o no que pasara.

Hasta aquella noche en que su cuerpo y mente parecieron decidir por ella.

Ese día había discutido con su mejor amiga, quien como siempre, había hablado de su hermano como si fuera un trozo de carne al que quisiera comerse. Debía de reconocerlo: su hermano estaba como un queso y tenía una personalidad hacia ella y sus amigas que encandilaba. Eso, sin embargo, no le daba derecho a nadie a hablar de él de esa forma.

Se había sentido muy ofendida y escandalizada cuando escuchó dónde querían muchas tener la boca de su hermano en cierta parte de su anatomía. Otras, querían otra parte de su anatomía en sus bocas.

Himawari había visto muchas veces desnudo a su hermano como para sopesar qué hacer con esa curiosa parte. Nunca había visto nada notable, hasta que por curiosidad, en internet, descubrió lo que les sucedía a los chicos cuando estaban excitados sexualmente.

No es que no conociera ciertos términos de sexualidad, pero su santa y adorable madre había hecho lo que pudo para darle ciertas charlas y al final, Himawari siempre decidía buscarlo por su propia cuenta. Porque preguntarle a su padre estaba de más. O estaba demasiado ocupado o entraba en tal estado de pánico que ni su madre conseguía calmarlo y, repentinamente, dejaba de ser un Hokage que quisiera proteger a la aldea, para convertirse en un monstruo de nueve colas que quería cargarse a todos los varones sanos.

Y tampoco nunca se le ocurrió preguntárselo a Boruto, por supuesto.

El caso era que descubrió lo que su hermano sería capaz de hacer si estuviera dentro de esa extraña excitación masculina y que eso, era lo que sus amigas querían de él (además de su boca, por supuesto).

También investigó cómo sería de cumplirse lo que ellas querían y se asustó tanto que cerró el ordenador de sopetón, colorada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Era tan grande la sorpresa que se fue a dormir sin cenar para preocupación de su madre, que se convenció con una piadosa mentira de empacho.

Sin embargo, su hermano fue a verla, preocupado, sentándose en la cama y acariciándole la cabeza.

Repentinamente, pensó que su hermano estaba sucio. ¿Hacer esas cosas y luego tocarla a ella? ¿Cómo era capaz?

Por suerte, no duró demasiado ahí, intentando hacer que le hablara y ella sin contestarle. Se marchó, llamándola rara. Himawari pensó que él era el más raro. ¿Cómo podía soportar tener una parte de su cuerpo que hiciera esas cosas y luego se metiera dentro de aquel lugar preciado de las niñas?

Aunque ya no era tan niña no había tenido tanto interés en los hombres hasta entonces.

Y quizás por eso, su sueño al final fue tan traumático para ella en ese momento.

En el sueño, ella abandonaba su cama a media noche para comprobar que su madre dormía. Su padre seguramente estaría en la habitación de abajo, en su pequeño despacho donde pasaba horas y dormía.

De puntillas, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano, cerrando tras ella. Tomó aire, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Caminó hasta llegar a la cama, donde se podía apreciar el bulto de la figura de su hermano, que dormía boca arriba en ronquidos y con la boca abierta mientras se rascaba la barriga.

Al principio, todo eso era normal. No era la primera vez que se colaba por miedo a dormir con él. Su hermano muchas veces había hecho más de padre que su propio padre en las noches de terror.

Pero no había ningún tipo de tormenta que pudiera asustarla y la tensión que sentía en el cuerpo no era medio, si no ansiedad por lo que iba a suceder.

Abrió las ropas y se coló dentro, a un lado, acurrucando su cuerpo contra el de su hermano, que ahora era más alto, fuerte y duro que antes. Incluso durmiendo tenía un rostro marcado y masculino.

Pasó su mano por encima de sus caderas para abrazarlo contra ella y, entonces, él abrió los ojos.

Sin mediar palabra la miró, sonriendo en medio de algún tipo de ensoñación, o eso creía y le acarició la mejilla antes de inclinarse. Fue un gesto raro, sensual, cuando su boca en vez de ir a parar a su mejilla fue directamente a su boca. Y sus labios acariciaron los suyos en una suave caricia antes de que su lengua surcara el aire y los marcara en un fino gesto.

No supo tampoco cómo, pero la mano que le había acariciado la barbilla había descendido hasta dentro de los pantaloncillos que usaba para dormir y apretaba sus nalgas, con fuerza, bajando hasta la línea que separaba sus nalgas y colándose en busca de su sexo, que palpitó en espera, como si avanzara lo que iba a ocurrir.

Boruto continuaba besándola, arrancándole suspiros que no tardaron en semejarle a cuando estaba corriendo o entrenando, sólo que su corazón parecía sentir una emoción puramente diferente.

Cuando la mano de su hermano se desvió hacia delante, dio un respingo, empujando sus caderas contra él.

Boruto siseó su nombre al mismo momento en que sus dedos se colaron por dentro de sus braguitas y alcanzaron aquel lugar tan suyo y privado. Su dedo osciló entre los pliegues, presionando y tanteando, encontró un puto palpitante que le hizo abrir la boca mucho y ansiar que volviera a presionarlo, a jugar con él.

Como respuesta, él lo hizo, torturándola, alargando las pausas, frotando más abajo y mojando sus dedos con su propia humedad, subiendo de nuevo y, por último, entrando en ella. Un gesto seco, duro, dentro y fuera. Su pulgar alcanzó de nuevo aquel delicioso punto, mientras que un segundo dedo la abrió más, con cuidado.

Levantó la pierna para facilitárselo cuando él empujó con la suya propia. Si continuaba, algo estallaría, algo la llevaría muy lejos, estaba segura.

Boruto continuó, en círculos, dilatándola y excitándola, con su boca tragándose los suspiros y gemidos, hasta que, repentinamente, sus dedos no estaban ahí y ella tampoco estaba de lado.

Estaba sobre su espalda, con la figura de su hermano sobre ella, moviéndose en un ritmo desigual. Sus ojos azules se encontraron, primero con miedo y, después, con deseo. Aquella cosa, esa parte de él, estaba en su interior, moviéndose, escurriéndose como si una anguila en una cueva se tratara.

No entendía bien qué hacía, pero eso fomentaba nuevamente aquella extraña sensación que había ido latiendo y frustrándola. Hasta que, se arqueó, con su cuerpo retorciéndose y, mientras el orgasmo latía en su sexo, se despertó.

Con el corazón palpitante, el orgasmo vacío abandonándola y con la cabeza hecha un completo lío.

¿Acababa de soñar que tenía sexo con su hermano? ¿Era eso posible?

Se recostó hacia atrás y dio un respingo cuando la primera señal de la tormenta iluminó la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó los pies arrastrándose, hasta que su cama cedió bajo el peso. Sintió un brazo por encima de su hombro y un gruñido.

—Pareciera que las pronosticas, Hima-chan —susurró Boruto en su oído.

Aquello no era bueno. Tenía el corazón desbocado y aquel sueño no dejaba de repetirse en su mente. Pero su hermano parecía ajeno a todo, bostezando y relajándose a su espalda. Podía sentir sus rodillas contra sus muslos y el brazo que metió bajo su cabeza, asegurándose con mucho cuidado de que su pelvis no rozara su trasero.

Sí, eso era lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermana.

—Nii-chan —nombró tocándole la mano que colgaba por encima de su cuello sin aplastarla—. Que sea la última vez que vienes así a mi cuarto.

Boruto, desde luego, no entendería por qué. No dijo nada, eso sí, pero Himawari notó que se tensaba.

Ya eran dos veces que lo rechazaba.

Sin embargo, no sería la última que soñara con él.

Mientras él viviera ajeno y feliz; ella sería la hermana que pecara.

**FIN**

**ABRIL 2019**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
